Surface of the Twilight
by Atheraine
Summary: Sesshoumaru relays his life story to a descendent of Miroku. SessKag
1. Section I

SURFACE OF THE TWILIGHT An excerpt from the words of Sesshoumaru  
  
(AN: Please notice that () means that at the bottom is an explanation or something I needed to tell you. Look or don't look. The choice is yours. Also, Inuyasha and all characters from that show and manga do not belong to me. Though I wish Sesshoumaru did. I on the other hand, do own the monk, Miroku's offspring in this story. )  
  
It would be typical that something as moronic as this would happen to I, Sesshoumaru. It's just common knowledge that such things happen to me. It's not as if I have angered the Fates. I just do my job. And I must say I do a damn good job at it too. Ruling over such a large piece of land can be very difficult at times I must tell you. Making sure the humans send out their offerings every full moon, not allowing the beaver demons to chow down on every bloody tree in the abundant forests, and of course, fighting off insolent demons who think they can best me in their challenges. It's quite pathetic really. But, I am patient. And I do enjoy my duty as Lord of the Western Lands. But you see, that was before.  
  
Before what you ask? Well, I was getting to that. You see, this girl, no this woman. No child could be such a complete pain. This obnoxious woman entered my life. Found tromping around in my land by one of my guards. The one thing I don't understand is why the guard decided that this human woman was such a threat. Plenty of humans walk around. My property is quite large. It would not be an uncommon site.  
  
Only seventeen. Well old enough to have had at least one child in my time. I was well informed later on that she was still underage. Not even old enough to drink the sake I offered her. (Why I did I have no idea.) It's as if my entire brain shut off when she entered my life. I'm not sure if it was hormones, magic, or some other evil thing that the Fates love to send my way.  
  
This is so out of character for me. I would never in all my hundreds of years of life spoken to a monk when I could write down my own stories. I just don't know what has gotten into me. Don't even think that. I can read minds you know. Well, not true thoughts. It's more of a sensory type of thing. You wouldn't understand, and I wouldn't know how to describe the sensation.  
  
Love. Such a simple four letter word. It causes such problems doesn't it? Well, I'm sure you wouldn't know. You are a monk. Maybe you would know. You are related to that Miroku fellow. I can smell his blood flowing through your veins. Does that make you feel uncomfortable? That I can smell your blood? That I can follow one droplet as it circulates throughout your body? Yes, I can see you fidgeting. If I were the type to apologize, I would. But I'm not.  
  
Back to love. I thought I knew what love was once. Fickle emotions that can only cause pain for those who indulge in it. The moment I sensed this woman waltz into my study thinking she was a goddess and that I should succumb to her every whim, I felt this pang in my chest. For a while I believed it was the beginning signs that I was about to have a heart attack. A premonition that this woman would cause me great agony I suppose. I never paid any attention to her chocolate-brown eyes. Those gorgeous eyes of hers...  
  
I seem to have gotten sidetracked for a moment. I never smelled that lovely signature scent of hers. No perfumes could match this natural smell that she had probably been born with. I never thought that it could have been like, nonetheless love. I didn't believe in love. I believed in making love. Yes. I could hear demons and their mates going at it. So I knew, but I didn't. This was after the time of arranged marriages for the demon-kind. We married for love, not for gain anymore. I didn't understand this at the time. Though I had lived many years, I was still quite dim.  
  
Yes, I know. I actually did just admit that I, Sesshoumaru could have any stupidity within my head. Do you think that humorous monk? Well, I suppose it is. But back to the woman. She was just a pain when she first came. Constantly wanting to bathe I noticed. Perhaps that was why she rarely had the stomach churning scent that so many humans possessed at the time. No. I am not saying you smell. This is 2004. Many people here shower at least once a day. Thank the Fates for allowing that one. The world is so full of humans these days. I would never leave the house if they bathed only a few times a month. Though people, especially women, soak themselves in putrid perfumes. The perfume I can't stand the most is that blasted cucumber melon. () I remember once that an employee of mine bought me a candle of that scent for some holiday one year. Why people would buy me candles is something I may never know. I do know that the employee, a woman mind you, did have a bit of an attraction to me. I can partially see why, but the fact that I was so cruel to her and never showed her that I had any form of liking towards her still confuses me. Why would anyone enjoy liking someone who is so cruel. I almost felt like Demetrius, and her Helena. Minus the fact that they fell in love at the end of the play. ()  
  
She would probably be terribly frustrated that I keep calling her 'the woman'. Though it wouldn't bother me if she called me 'the man', because I know I am one, and I am in fact, the man of the house. Kagome, I'm sure you know of her. The infamous lady who traveled back in time with my moronic half-brother. Saving mankind from demon-kind. We are such terrible things are we not? No, I am proof that we don't need to live on the blood- spilling. I am not saying that I do not miss it. Because I do. Even if it is just a bit. Instinct can be overwhelming at times. And I do recall Kagome having to slap me on the hand as I reached for an animal, or a child. This was all a very long time ago, so you can clear your eyes of that delicious fear.  
  
I would never turn human for her. Kagome knew this, but that would not hinder her attempts at turning me 'good'. I can still remember the time I held her body against mine. Both clothed mind you, lecher. I held such a blood lust within my body, that I could not sustain myself for longer then a few moments. She just happened to be there. With her milky skin, her luscious ebony hair cascading about her shoulders in such a way... The kimono she wore, a dark red if I can recall correctly, showed off her throat and collar bone to me. She no longer wore her bloody school uniform. To this day she still doesn't know why she wore the blasted thing constantly. She was finished with school. It seemed to me that because of her lack of studies, she made up for the extra time by bothering me with her presence. But only once did I lose control.  
  
I bit into the junction where her graceful neck met her collar bone. Where if I were to make her my life companion I would have taken her blood and given her mine. I was so thirsty, and it was all her fault too. I realize it is immature of me to blame my faults on her, but it was true. She had driven me to a point of insanity. If you feed on something for a long time, your body accumulates to it. You need it in your body to function. Much like drugs. Now, I would not be able to comprehend anything unless I have at least two cups of coffee every morning. Her life-blood tasted so good, rolling over my tongue. She just stood there, allowing me to get my fill. Her powers replenished every drop I took, or else I would have drained her.  
  
Yes, demons do have vampire like qualities. The canines are in fact meat- eaters. But eat dried dog food instead. Given the chance, many would enjoy the taste of blood. I'm sure. That was the first and last time I would ever take her blood. I was scared that eventually it might turn into more if I ever drank from her again. Completing the claiming ritual I mean. I was not ready to take a mate. I did not think I required one. I would leave my land to Rin. I did not need to procreate.  
  
I was proved wrong. Yes, very wrong indeed. Instinct attacked me once more. Though at the time I blamed it all on instinct, nothing more. It was something else mixed in along with that. The night we shared our first kiss was on during a new moon. The one night Inuyasha was weak, I was there in my palace, and 'making out' as you humans say, with the woman who used to love him. If I'm not mistaken, Inuyasha felt for her as well. She was there, standing on my balcony looking out over my land. So graceful. The hot wind blowing her hair about her face. I don't know how long I stood behind her. Watching her from a small distance. But suddenly I felt such an urge to touch her milky skin. To place my lips upon hers to make her feel the passion that was rooted so deep inside me.  
  
I did. I walked right up behind her. I put my hands on her shoulders and turned her around to quickly that she almost lost her balance in shock. I saw fear in her eyes, and I'm sure it was from the fiery gaze that was laced in mine. I slammed my lips onto her own and took my hands from her shoulders, placing one on the back of her head, entwined within her dark locks and the other against the small of her back. So I could pull her closer to my own body. I wanted to somehow bring her closer to myself. We were so close already, her chest and hips smashed against mine. I knew I couldn't though. She was human. And I despised humans. I tried to feel content with just her lips moving against mine. I could sense her want, and I could not know how she could not sense my own for her.  
  
Finally I pulled back. We were both breathing hard, and I could see that she was not disappointed in being interrupted from her time alone. Her small hands were on my rising and falling chest. She was searching my face for something that would tell her why I had done something so randomly. I, Sesshoumaru do not do random acts. This was very out of character for me, and she knew it.  
  
(AN: Alright, this is something that totally popped out of no where. I know I'm not even close to finishing A Fate Unknown, and what's so amazing about that title, is that I don't even know the two lover's fates. So you see, I'm utterly crazy for starting this knew story. But, I wanted to know if anyone liked it first before I continue. If I don't get at least five good reviews, I'll quit. Unless someone REALLY does not want me to. For the asterisks () above, here's the explanations:  
  
() I once had this evil girl buy me a Christmas present, and it was cucumber melon scented body spray. I can't stand the smell 'cause she sprayed it all over the place and I felt nauseous for such a long time. I'm sorry if you like the smell, but everyone has their own right to an opinion, so just say so, and I won't shoot you down if you don't shoot me down.  
  
() If you didn't know already, Helena and Demetrius are characters from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Just to inform you. But if you don't really know the story, here a quickie about the couple. Helena loved Demetrius, but Demetrius loved Hermia, another character. But Hermia loved Lysander. The fairy king Oberon had his servant Puck put these drops of this magic potion stuff from a flower on Demetrius' and Lysander's eyes. Which was a bad mistake. Both fell in love with Helena and Hermia gets left behind. Blah blah...Eventually the king takes things into his own hands 'cause Puck messed up. He fixes Lysander and he loves Hermia again, and Demetrius finally loves Helena. Making things all happy. 


	2. Section II

SURFACE OF THE TWILIGHT An excerpt from the words of Sesshoumaru  
  
(AN: Please notice that () means that at the bottom is an explanation or something I needed to tell you. Look or don't look. The choice is yours. Also, Inuyasha and all characters from that show and manga do not belong to me. Though I wish Sesshoumaru did. I on the other hand, do own the monk, Miroku's offspring in this story. )  
  
Section II:  
  
I quickly threw myself away from her. I growled lowly, furious with myself. I ran away from that balcony, and only glanced back once to see her leaned against the stone railing and tracing her lips with her fingers. Even in the dark, I could see the dark blush that graced her cheeks. You have no idea, Monk, how badly I wanted to return to her. But I knew I couldn't, no matter what my instincts wanted to do, I had to keep control of myself. I do not allow myself to not think with my head. It has and always will, no must be. Think first, act later.  
  
I can see that you enjoy the "juicy" details of this story. The blood of that lecherous monk runs through your blood, so obviously you would. But I'd much rather tell my tale if you would kindly keep your tongue in your mouth.  
  
I locked myself in my room for days. But that would not keep her away from me for long. She doesn't enjoy angst I have learned. She would soon barge through my door muttering incantations rather then ignore the whole incident entirely. Like I was trying so hard to do. I was right, one evening I sensed her outside of my chambers. I opened the door before she would try to blow it up. Still untrained, and I was scared of what she might do to the two-hundred year old, hand carved, mahogany doors. Her leg was poised for kicking, and I asked her then if she would like to have a broken ankle, because her kicking the heavy doors would not even make a dent.  
  
She then lowered her leg and walked right past me, plopping herself onto a chair. She had one leg draped over an arm, and the other curled up underneath her. She had no idea what she was doing to my senses by just being there. She was radiating sexual tension, without a clue in the world. I shut my door. I'm sure you have heard of Jaken. He's dependable to keep secrets normally, but I didn't want to risk rumors spreading.  
  
You're welcome to come in Kagome. Take a seat if you wish, I told her. She rolled her eyes. I have taken that as a habit it seems. Humans are so daft, I roll them constantly. Not something I am proud of I must say. She told me that I looked horrible. And asked if I had eaten. I knew that she was just getting the normal questions out of the way, so she could hound me, no pun intended, about our little "problem". I did not want to speak to her. I wanted to pick her up and toss her out of my room. But I was afraid that if I touched her, that my instincts would break free of their prison within the deepest catacombs of myself.  
  
I wanted to touch her. Not necessarily the way that would sooth my wants of her. But I wanted to brush aside the hair that hid most of her throat. To lace my fingers through her locks, and to gently touch her face and memorize every feature of her.  
  
I walked over to her. I laid one hand on each arm of the chair, and put my face close to her own, our breath mingling, and my nose touching hers. Her breath was laced in mint. But that was not what was on my mind. She did not move away. I did not see fear in her eyes. Only an emotion that I could not recognize. It was almost sad. We both stared, until she looked away to gaze around the room. Curtains were ripped, chairs and tables were upended. The sheets on my bed were tangled and bunched up. Kagome looked back at me, I had not looked from her, and still I did not see fear. I did not sense any sort of emotion either. She was masking her emotions. This did not make me happy. I didn't want her to feel like she needed to hide anything from me.  
  
When I asked her about it, in a hushed voice, she only shrugged, and stopped hiding them. We were so close, that so many of her feelings rushed out at me. I almost collapsed on top of her. But I held strong, and kneeled instead. I was tall enough to keep our close proximity. I understood why she had hid them. Sorrow, fear, confusion, embarrassment, and a myriad of other feelings were flowing through her. It was amazing to me how humans could not pass out from all these things.  
  
She wrapped her arms around me then, crushing her chest to my own. My hands were still on the arm rests, but I removed them and put them on her the back of her shoulders.  
  
It was a beautiful day, she says. The day she melted the ice around my heart. I always ignore these moments of hers. When her eyes get all shiny, and her lips quiver in remembrance. Within in those moments, I realized then, that I wasn't going to die of a heart attack, that the feeling within my chest when she was near was not the fluttering of a heart murmur. Yes, you're right, it was love. The emotion that plagued so many lives, sometimes even to death, in the case of my brother and that Kikyo woman.  
  
I pledged my heart to her then. And she the same to me. I kissed her deeply. So happy we were to know that each of our feelings were returned.  
  
We had known each other closely for a year, after the jewel had been completed, and my brother had left her alone that one day. My kidnapping of her had been fate. If I hadn't, we still would hate each other. She stopped complaining a few months after her kidnapping so long ago. She must have realized what a pain it was to bathe in lakes and springs.  
  
But anyway... She explained to me the workings of the well. I wasn't very interested really. I knew all about it. Inuyasha's Forest was in my land, so obviously I had spies everywhere. I knew she was hinting at me that she had to go home. That her family hadn't seen her for longer then a year. I almost felt remorse for this. It was my fault. But I don't feel remorse. Well, yes, I'm sure I could. Let me rephrase that. I refuse to feel remorse.  
  
She and I left the next night. I had spoken with Rin, who was so excited to have a mother again soon. She practically shoved me out of her bedroom. I admit I almost felt sad. This child was my daughter, and to have her not need me anymore made me realize she was growing up. I called out as the door slammed in my face, that we would be back in three weeks.  
  
How did I get through the well? We had to hold each other very close and tight, which I really didn't mind...  
  
Her family did miss her. And as I was bombarded by her crazy grandfather she was having a tearful reunion with her mother. Her brother was sitting on the couch, waiting for his turn by playing a video game. Kagome pounced on him, ripping the contraption from his hands. He screamed as she hugged him tightly. It was very amusing I must say.  
  
Her grandfather is so strange. Though he recognized me after a few minutes, and began to bow, I was still on full awareness in case he had another Mad Moment.  
  
Kagome introduced me, and then we had dinner. I had never tasted such wonderful food. Kagome was silent the entire meal, and I could see why, as she was shoving food into her mouth that would amaze even a cheetah demon. She explained what we had found out about ourselves, and then I almost made her choke by asking her Grandfather for her hand in marriage. He smacked the table and something along the lines of "'bout time someone else gets to make up illnesses" I still don't understand, because Kagome becomes too embarrassed and won't tell me.  
  
We stayed the three weeks and had to return. Her mother didn't complain, she is a very understanding woman.

(AN: Alrighty, that's it for now. Please take notice that I wrote this at 3 in the morning, so it might not make much sense, and please excuse any errors! Thanks for reading!! Please don't forget to review!! I said 'please' 3 times! Woot! Bye everyone!!)


End file.
